Un magicien vidé de ses forces…magiques s’entend
by Iroko
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé entre Dannyl et Tayend, entre le moment où Dannyl a redécouvert et accepté son homosexualité, et celui où ils ont rejoint la civilisation. YAOI


Titre : Un magicien vidé de ses forces…magiques s'entend

Auteur : Iroko

Base : La Trilogie du Magicien Noir

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Trudi Canavan

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai craqué et relu une énième fois les tomes. Et je me suis dit que j'aurais bien aimé lire la première fois de Dannyl et Tayend. Qu'à cela ne tienne, pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ^^ ? Cet épisode se passe donc entre les pages 431 et 437 de La Novice, Tome 2 de La Trilogie du Magicien Noir, quand Dannyl vient de se faire vider de ses forces magiques par un piège et qu'il se rend compte qu'il repoussait quotidiennement son homosexualité dans l'oubli grâce à sa magie. Après réflexion – et motivé par son attirance réprimée pour Tayend – il décide de s'accepter en tant que tel.

**Un magicien vidé de ses forces… magiques s'entend **

**Chapitre 1**

Complètement vidé de sa magie et épuisé par le piège magique, Dannyl se voyait mal rentrer le jour même chez le dem Ladeiri. De plus, la révélation qu'il avait eu sur ses penchants oubliés, et la décision d'accepter ce qui était finalement une part de lui, demandaient à être digérées. Une ou deux nuits supplémentaires à la belle étoiles ne jureraient pas trop sur son emploi du temps, et lui permettraient de retrouver ses forces et de réorganiser un peu son mental. Il convenait bien sûr de rester prudent et discret, mais il n'était plus question d'étouffer ses sentiments soi-disant inacceptables. Encore plus quand son meilleur ami en Elyne et compagnon de recherches Tayend en était à l'origine, et que la sœur du dit Tayend lui avait confié qu'elle soupçonnait son frère « de s'être entiché » de lui.

- Alors, comment se sent le magicien téméraire ?

- Complètement mort.

- Ce n'est pas une description très véridique pour quelqu'un qui agite encore la langue.

Dannyl sourit. La compagnie de Tayend avait toujours été agréable et son amitié précieuse. Il avait beau avoir frôlé la mort il y a quelques heures à peine, l'humour de Tayend lui paraissait la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Je suis complètement vidé de mes forces et j'ai l'impression que des courbatures se réveillent.

- Juste au moment où tu ne peux plus te guérir…

- Tu vas me dire que je l'ai bien mérité ?

- Ma foi tu m'as laissé souffrir un bon moment de l'escalade hier, alors que tu te soignais sans vergogne, sale tricheur.

Tayend avait un sourire aussi éblouissant que le soleil et Dannyl se dit que le sien devait être stupide. Si les taquineries de Tayend gonflaient déjà autant son cœur de bonheur, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il lui dirait des mots d'amour !

- Mais je suppose que tu t'es racheté assez pour que je te rende la pareille.

Dannyl haussa un sourcil.

- Et comment le ferais-tu ? Tu n'es pas magicien que je sache.

- Tu oublies que le monde peut très bien tourner sans magiciens. Un massage est presque aussi efficace qu'une guérison. Où as-tu des courbatures ?

- Un peu partout, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été quelque peu tétanisé des pieds à la tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais Dannyl ne pouvait nier que l'idée des mains de Tayend sur son corps lui paraissait soudainement plus attirante que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu désirer. Tayend sembla le croire et entreprit de l'aider à ôter sa robe de magicien. À moins qu'il désire lui aussi engager des contacts plus… intimes. Une fois torse nu et confortablement installé de tout son long sur sa robe, Dannyl ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand Tayend se mit à genoux au dessus de ses cuisses pour lui masser le dos. S'il se crispa un peu aux premiers mouvements, il ne tarda pas à se détendre. Les mains de Tayend pétrissaient ses muscles en douceur, dénouant les nœuds et donnant l'impression à Dannyl de fondre entre ses doigts. Envahi par une léthargie des plus agréables, Dannyl se rendit complètement aux bons soins de Tayend, le laissant bouger son corps comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette pour atteindre tous ses muscles.

Une sensation de chatouillement le sortit néanmoins de sa torpeur. Tayend avait dû le faire se mettre sur le dos à un moment donnée, et était présentement en train de lui masser le ventre. De manière tout à fait innocente bien sûr, mais on a toujours des parties plus sensibles que les autres et Dannyl semblait être chatouilleux à cet endroit. Et puis les excursions passagères au niveau de son aine semblaient bizarrement lui donner chaud. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'une partie de lui manifestait fièrement son réveil – après tout ce temps en sommeil forcé, vous pensez bien – Dannyl rouvrit les yeux… pour voir Tayend qui le regardait avec une tendresse qui le fit rougir. Tayend lui sourit et approcha son visage du sien. Dannyl retint son souffle alors que Tayend s'approchait pour le cueillir. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans vraiment se toucher, provoquant des bonds dans le cœur de Dannyl. Puis Tayend joignit délicatement leurs bouches et Dannyl referma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses sensations. Les lèvres de Tayend lui semblaient douces mais il était difficile d'en juger, tellement leur caresse semblait aérienne. Un rien frustré et impatient, Dannyl entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre à sa langue d'explorer cet inconnu attirant. Tayend ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'exploration plus curieuse que romantique qui s'en suivit, mais il finit tout de même par lui enseigner les jeux de langues et réveiller un peu la passion brute du mage. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air vint à manquer et Dannyl entrouvrit les yeux, le souffle rauque. Tayend le regardait avec amour et désir. Dannyl se sentit soudain intimidé. Mais Tayend le rassura d'un sourire et se lova contre lui, peau contre peau. Dannyl eut soudain très chaud, et les frottements que Tayend engagea entre leurs deux corps n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Entre les baisers passionnés et leurs virilités qui s'entrechoquaient, sans compter les divers attouchements de Tayend, Dannyl eut bientôt l'impression que sa température interne pourrait concurrencer celle d'un volcan. Et pourtant il lui sembla qu'elle augmentait encore alors que Tayend délaissait sa bouche pour aller l'embrasser plus bas. Même si l'oxygène arrivait à présent plus facilement dans ses poumons, Dannyl avait pourtant l'impression qu'il lui en manquait toujours, voir de plus en plus à mesure que Tayend goûtait sa peau de plus en plus loin de son cou. Le sentir jouer avec ses tétons était électrisant et Dannyl n'aurait pas imaginé que ces petits bouts de chair puissent lui faire ressentir autant de sensations. Son ventre était toujours sensible et quand Tayend s'aventura encore plus au sud, Dannyl crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il commençait à se demander s'il l'on pouvait vraiment survivre à une pareille surcharge sensorielle. Et encore, ses sens de magicien n'étaient même pas en service ! Dannyl cru s'étouffer quand Tayend amorça un massage des plus intimes. Encore qu'à ce niveau on ne pouvait peut-être plus parler de massage. Complètement retourné, Dannyl ne savait même plus ou poser ses mains et ses gestes pouvaient paraître quelque peu désordonnés. Mais cela ne déconcentrait pas Tayend de sa tâche, celui-ci ayant pris la précaution de lui bloquer les hanches. Dannyl sentit bientôt que quelque chose allait se passer, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce déferlement brusque de plaisir qui le fit se tendre jusqu'au bout des orteils et le laissa retomber brusquement.

Complètement anéanti par la jouissance, Dannyl ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que Tayend réajustait leurs vêtements et les installait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour une longue sieste au soleil. Mais il sentit Tayend se coller contre lui et ses bras se resserrèrent en un geste instinctif avant que sa conscience ne s'endorme complètement. Tayend lui rendit son étreinte mais mit beaucoup plus de temps à trouver le repos. Difficile de s'endormir, même auprès de l'élu de votre cœur, quand une certaine partie de votre anatomie se plaint de ne pas avoir pu se libérer. Tayend n'avait pourtant pas été loin de se répandre lui aussi. Mais il était si avide des expressions de Dannyl qu'il était resté immobile à profiter de la vue, au lieu d'effectuer les quelques mouvements qui l'auraient libéré. Et à présent il laissait son corps se calmer peu à peu au son des battements d'un cœur qui – il en était sûr à présent – était étroitement lié au sien. La vie n'avait pas été trop cruelle avec lui en Elyne. Et ne pas pouvoir devenir un magicien n'était finalement pas une chose qui lui importait beaucoup. Mais son quotidien serait beaucoup plus radieux maintenant qu'il avait un petit ami. Et le fait que celui-ci soit un important mage de la Guilde n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

À SUIVRE

Et voilà, je finis ce premier chapitre par un clin d'œil à la page 512 du troisième tome.


End file.
